1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of inspecting a photo device.
2. Description of the Background Art
An inspection apparatus that measures an electric characteristic of the photovoltaic cell by utilizing what is called a four-terminal measurement method is used in a process of producing a photovoltaic cell that is of a kind of a photo device. Specifically, a current measuring probe pin and a voltage measuring probe pin are placed on collector electrodes provided in a light receiving surface and a rear surface of the photovoltaic cell. At this point, a voltage applied to the photovoltaic cell is changed while the photovoltaic cell is irradiated with pseudo-sunlight, thereby measuring a current-voltage relationship. Therefore, an I-V characteristic of the photovoltaic cell is measured (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-182969).